


Demons May Hide In Plain Sight

by VC14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Danny, BAMF Danny Mahealani, BAMF Stiles, But tries to get better, Danny Mahealani & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighter Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Protective Danny Mahealani, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VC14/pseuds/VC14
Summary: Set at the end of Season 2.Stiles was kidnapped and tortured by Gerard. He nearly died. However, he’s determined that his friends will be coming for him. Will they?*I kinda suck at summaries*





	1. Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! First off all I just wanted to give a big shout out to Littleredridinghunter and Foxfire2018. They inspired me to write this fic. This is my first fic. I know this fic may have some similarities with some other fics but this is a new fic. I will try my best to give you guys a different experience. I just love how Littleredridinghunter starts their story. I tried really hard but I could not find any way to start the story in a different way. So, forgive me for that. 
> 
> The reason I’m doing this fic is because I love the idea where Stiles is not appreciated for his talent and help when in reality he’s a total BAMF. 
> 
> As this is my first fic, I hope y’all will help me with some things that I may forget or don’t know. If I forgot to tag some things, I apologize in advance. I’m still not really good at tagging. BTW, English is not my first language. So, feel free to point out any grammar mistakes that I might have made. Oh and also, what’s a beta reader? 
> 
> My tumblr: anything-and-everythingilove

Stiles was exhausted. Even in all the exhaustion, he took the time to curse every hunter existing in the whole universe to have a painful death. Well, not everyone, just the evil, psychopaths. His head felt like it was splitting open. All he could see was blood. Blood, more and more blood. It just kept seeping out from his injuries. It’s a wonder how he haven’t died already from loss of blood. There was a puddle of his own blood beneath him and it just kept coming, it just kept flowing. The only thing that held him up was a stupid chair beneath him. He was not tied up. _Maybe I can use it to stand up, walk away and find help_. Just as he began to entertain that idea, he was dragged to his feet again by Scary Hunter 1. He didn’t bother to come up with a creative name for his torturers. By the time they started to talk to him again, he passed out.

The next time Stiles woke up, he was in agony. Again. His whole body was in pain and he struggled to breathe. He suspected that he woke up just as the bastards in front of him had finished beating him to a pulp. The hunters had bound his arms above his head by a set of wires and chains locked to a pipe above running on the ground. He tried to not to move but it was kind of hard as his feet barely touches the floor. The tip of his toes were struggling to handle his whole body weight. Every movement caused extreme pain to his body, mainly to his already sore, raw wrists and arms. Stiles suspected that he had been here for a couple of hours. Gerard and his stupid hunter buddies had made Stiles suffer too much during those hours. All Gerard wanted to know was the pack’s weakness. He wanted to know what makes Scott lose control, what makes Isaac flinch and cower in fear, what makes Erica insecure and so on. He wanted to know where to hit to make it hurt. This was not a surprise to Stiles. Stiles had always known that Gerard likes to play with his prey before hunting them. What surprised Stiles was the fact that Gerard was pretty confident with the fact that Stiles knew the answers to all his questions.

With every question left unanswered by Stiles, Gerard grew impatient. Every sarcastic retort from Stiles was met with a new kind of torture and pain. Pain that he had never endured before in his life. Soon, punches and kicks were replaced with whips and knives. Every torture inflicted upon him was done with a smirk or laugh from the hunters. However, Stiles took it all. He screamed and cried in pain but he did not beg them to stop. He would never give Gerard that satisfaction. He took it all while staring determinedly, at two motionless forms hanging from the pipes above, wrists bounded by wires, not too far from him.

Erica and Boyd.

Previously, before they passed out, they were screaming and snarling for him. They were also tortured before the hunters brought Stiles in. A part of Stiles was relieved for not having to watch them being tortured. Despite all the torture that have been inflicted upon them with knives, electricity and especially wolfsbane, they were in far better shape than Stiles. After hearing Erica and Boyd screaming for too long, Gerard got fed up with them and ordered one of his minions to dose them with wolfsbane which made them pass out. He then, continued to inflict pain upon Stiles.

Now back to the <strike>hell</strike> basement where he’s being tortured.

Hunters around Stiles took notice that he was awake.

“Well, well, do you feel like talking now, Stilinski?” one of the hunters with a crooked jaw and giant built taunted him.

“Nope. Why? Are you getting tired old man?” Stiles winced and cursed his brain to mouth filter. There were days where his dad told him that his tendencies to mouth off without any control may get him killed. This may be the day. If he’s lucky, he won’t get to hear the dreaded “I told you so” from his father. His father.

_Dad._

His dad who’s currently may be wondering where his son went. His dad who has no idea that his son was being tortured. His dad who has no idea why his son has been lying about those bruises on his body. (Result of all the supernatural crisis he had been handling.)

Stiles shook his head, trying to clear his head off the thoughts about his dad. He’s safe. That’s all that matters. He’s not going to give any information about his friends. Soon, the pack will find him and save him. He just have to hold on.

“Stiles... Stiles. Are you still thinking that, your pathetic pack are going to save you?” A familiar voice startled Stiles from his turmoil. He looked up despite the pain, trying to see the man. Blood dripping from his head blurring his eyesight, the loss of blood from his body making him dizzy, overall, he’s a mess. The man standing in front of Stiles is familiar to him, yet he can’t seem to place where he has seen the man. A hand came up to hold his chin roughly, making Stiles to cry out in pain.

“Look at me.” Stiles complied. He didn’t want to yet he did. A pair of cold blue eyes met his tired brown eyes. Cold blue eyes. Cruel smile. Scarred face. Grey old hair. Calloused, rough hands.

_ Gerard Argent_. The sole reason of Stiles’s torture.

The man before him laughed mockingly, “Little disorientated, are we?” Letting go of Stiles’s chin, Gerard started to move away from him.

“You’ve been here for nearly 4 hours Stiles. Not one, not two but four hours of playtime with us.” The dark haired man chuckled. “I thought you’re just a lanky boy, but you proved me wrong. People usually start to break, in just under 2 hours with our treatment. You’ve been a great entertainment for my boys. You had fun, didn’t you boys?” A few hunters around Gerard laughed in agreement while the others nodded and smirked unkindly. “You look confused. Oh yes. You see, you’ve been beaten bloody, whipped, cut and electrocuted. Plus, you’ve lost a lot of blood. This makes your brain and body muscles go weak and for the lack of better words at the moment, mushy. Every minute feels like an hour. Eyesight becomes blurry, mind becomes foggy. Nothing will makes sense. You can’t think normally. Now, you can make this all better by just giving us what we want. Just give in Stiles. Give me information about those mutts whom you call friends and I’ll let you go. I don’t want my granddaughter to go to her school surrounded by those blood-thirsty mutts. I’m doing this for people like you and Allison, Stiles. Try to understand.” He said, with a mock concern on his face.

“Are you ready to give in Stiles?” Gerard smirked. Stiles, being the hot mess he was, came up with only possible retort “Go to hell!”

Unsurprisingly, he laughed “I always love it when people like you put up a fight.” He signaled his men. Stiles braced himself for the impact. He can do this. He had been whipped, punched, beaten to pulp, worst of all, and electrocuted. He can take a few more hits. He had been doing this for 4 hours. He just has to wait until his friends get here. He can wait. To his surprise, the impact never came.

That could only mean one thing: it’s going to be a different torture technique.

He looked around him as much as he could without inflicting much pain. Gerard’s men are setting up clinical metal tables around him. Metal cases on the table with unknown contents. Syringes. Cotton swaps. Stiles began doubting his chance of making out of this basement alive. One of Gerard’s men who looked just a few years older than Stiles, held up syringe filled with some kind of greenish substance. He gave Stiles a smirk “Oh, I’m pretty sure I’m going to enjoy this.”

Gerard brought a rusty metal chair from the corner of the basement and placed it in front Stiles. “I assure you Tiberius, you will. Now, this,” he took the syringe from the man named Tiberius and showed it to Stiles “beauty is going to make you scream. It’s called Mercury version 2.0.” Ares sat down on the chair. The creaking noises from the rusty chair echoed through the quiet, wide basement. Stiles’s heart began pounding. His heartbeat sounding too loud to his own ears. He had read about it. This is much worse than torture he had endured before. Many people have died from this drug. Gerard laughed as two hunters unlocked Stiles’s cuffs. He dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes and cried out in pain. He’s pretty sure his ribs are broken. However, he’s not sure about the other injuries. Too painful to inspect.

“Be proud Stiles. You’re our first test subject. When I inject this into you, you’re in for a world of pain. First, your body muscles will feel like lead. Your heart will pump blood faster. You’ll be having difficulty in breathing. Right when you feel like it’s going to be over, your heart shuts down. Cells in your body begins to die from the lack of oxygen. Normal human body could only survive maximum 10 minutes without blood flow. Any more than that, cells will cease functioning and effectively be dead. While your body can survive maximum 10 minutes, your brain could survive about 6 minutes after the heart stops. Any more than that, subject will be sustaining brain damage. Mercury v2.0 shuts down a subject’s heart for 5 minutes. The moment your heart restarts you’ll be gasping for air, your lungs and trachea will be on fire. Lactic acids accumulated in your muscles will make it difficult to move. You will have no energy. By the time, the drug wears off, you’ll break and you’ll be begging for my mercy.”

Obviously the explanation was unneeded for Stiles. He knew all that. Hell, he even wrote an online thesis about that drug. He may even know more about it than that loathsome son of a gun and that is what makes the situation even terrifying for him. He needs to focus. The only way he can get out of this situation is by focusing and not showing weakness. He can’t afford to be weak. In order to do so, he needs to distract himself. The more he thought about the consequences of the drug, he more disturbed he got. So he focused on the only the other thing he could think of, “I’m not your test subject!” He spat.

Without any warning, Gerard injected the drug into his neck. Within seconds, Stiles started to feel its effects. His body was on fire. He can practically feel the blood coursing through his veins as his heart started beating faster than ever. _I can’t breathe!_ Stiles started thrashing and screaming. It was too painful. Lack of oxygen made him to crave death in order to release him from this torture.

_I can’t!_

_I can’t breathe!_

_I can't!_

_No! _

_I can’t break. Don’t break Stiles. _

He could feel his body shutting down. His eyes became too heavy, whilst his body was still on fire. The last thing he heard before passing out was the laughter of the hunters.

_Scott will find me. He will!_


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up after the injection and makes a new friend. Is he good or bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Descriptions of torture and some consensual touching. Please avoid the parts if you’re not comfortable with reading about those parts.  
Enjoy reading!

Stiles regained consciousness within a few minutes. Bright lights blinded his vision. It took some time to get adjusted to the bright lights. He might be relieved that he’s alive later on but at that moment, he wished he was dead. Every single part of his body was as heavy as lead. Stiles gasped and tried inhale as much oxygen as he could. He could feel his lungs expanding as he inhaled the air greedily. Unpleasant copper taste in his mouth, indicated that he had bit on his tongue or inner cheek at some point. Stiles whimpered in pain, his throat too dry and scratchy as a result of him screaming. By being too invested in his pain, Stiles seemed to have forgotten the hunters around him.

“Welcome to the land of the living. I trust that you have enjoyed your journey.” Tiberius snickered as he crouched down to face Stiles’s face. Stiles realized with a jolt that he was still with the hunters. At that moment, Stiles hated to admit it but he began to fear for his life. Well, any rational person would. He felt extremely helpless as he could not move any of his body part for more than an inch. Stiles ignored Tiberius’s taunts as he decided to focus on his breathing before he gets a panic attack. The last thing he needs to do is to give the hunters another weakness to prey on. As Stiles looked around, he noted that Gerard is nowhere to be seen and he couldn’t help but to feel relieved.

_Maybe Scott found out that I was missing. Maybe Gerard was confronted. Maybe. I have to stay positive._

Tiberius snorted in disgust as Stiles stayed quiet, “Stubborn, aren’t ya? I’ll give you a few more minutes to think before Gerard gets here. Make sure you make the right decision.” Tiberius gave an expression which Stiles could only describe as an evil grin before moving out of the basement along with a few other hunters.

_You’d make a creepy Disney villain._

Stiles surveyed his surroundings once again. Two well-built hunters guarded the door. By the clinical tables, stood an old hunter who looked like he was in his late 50s. The guy turned around and looked at Stiles. His face void of any emotions though his eyes showed sympathy. Like the guy actually feels bad for Stiles. Stiles wondered if he actually saw that, then brushed it off thinking he’s hallucinating. He flinched when the said hunter started walking towards him. Immediately, the hunter put his hands up as if to show that he’s coming in peace, “Don’t worry. They’re not here yet.” Stiles glanced warily at the two hunters by the door.

“They’re far away and won’t be able to hear us.” He pointed out as he helped Stiles into a much more comfortable sitting position. Stiles winced in pain. Clearly, his body has sustained a lot damage. The hunter sighed heavily, drawing Stiles’s attention to him. He took two energy bars from his pocket and threw it at Stiles’s direction, “Here, eat it quickly and give the wrappers to me. I need to dispose it before they find out.”

That surprised Stiles. With great effort, Stiles voiced his surprise, “Wait, what? You’re doing this without their knowledge? But why?”

The hunter’s expression was carefully blank and that set alarms blaring in Stiles’s mind.

“Because I feel bad for you. You’re just a teenager who doesn’t realize that his friends are monsters who don’t care for him no matter what he did. If I’m right, you’re going to stay here for a few more hours, enduring all the torture and still not giving up, just because you care about them. Because that’s who you are. Loyal until the end. Or maybe you just remind me of my son too much. Maybe I want to help you in small ways that I can manage.”

“Feel bad for me? If you’re gonna lie at least make it convincing,” Stiles sneered, “Monsters? How dare you call my friends that when it is your kind that did this to me! But you’re right about one thing, Mr. Whatever-your-name-is, I am loyal. I rather be dead than to out my friends to you ruthless idiots. Oh sorry, not idiots, ruthless monsters.”

“My kind? My kind, Stiles? Are you even hearing yourself right now? I am, as you so eloquently put it, YOUR KIND. HUMAN! Do you think I don’t know that you’d rather be dead than to out, your so-called friends? That’s what I am afraid of Stiles. The more you fight this battle, the more you’ll lose. What’s worse is that your friends won’t even appreciate that until it’s too late or they’ll never even appreciate it in the first place.” The hunter expressed in a low tone. Stiles wouldn’t have heard him, had he not been sitting so close to him. “By the way, I’d appreciate it if you call me Edward, not Mr. Whatever.” He finished with a small rueful smile.

The gears in Stiles’s head began turning. He really didn’t want to believe Edward. He’s not alone, is he?

_Sure there are days where the pack forgot to update me about what’s happening and to invite me to pack meetings, but that doesn’t mean they don’t care about me right? They simply forgot. A normal occurrence in many peoples’ life. Nothing to worry about. It usually happens when Scott was busy mooning over Iris to pay attention to me. Or when he’s sparring or spending time with our other friends/werewolves. Speaking about spending time, when was the last time we spent time together? That’s weeks ago. Even then, Scott left halfway with half-assed excuses. NO! NOPE! DON’T THINK ABOUT THAT! HE’S JUST TRYING TO MANIPULATE ME! They are my friends and they will be coming for me._

Even as he was thinking this, a small traitorous part of his brain whispered to him, _“Are they?? Really? Edward is right. They do not care about me. Derek never listened to my opinions or even talked to me. He just grunts and manhandles me. Erica threw my own jeep engine on my head and dumped in dumpster. She did that despite knowing how much Roscoe means to me. Isaac acts like a douche to everyone ever since his transformation. Well, everyone except Scott, Erica, Boyd, Derek…. Actually scratch that, he acts like a douche to me without any reason. Huh, even Boyd barely acknowledges me. That’s mostly because he prefers to be quite most of the time._

However, as Stiles was thinking about all this, he also remembered the time when they tried to trap the kanima in the Jungle. It was quite a disaster. There are some good in bad too. This is because that’s the first time he saw Isaac come out of his douche mask, the first time Erica went to Stiles for help, the first time both of them gave Stiles a genuine smile. It was also the first time Stiles realized that Isaac was really soft and Erica was often insecure. Even Stiles felt little proud that day for protecting both of them despite them being far stronger than him physically. Days after that, their attitude towards him had changed. Nothing drastic. Just subtle changes. Erica no longer sneered at him and even tried to talk to him every once in a while. Isaac no longer acted like he’s superior to Stiles while it’s just the both of them. These memories trumped his negative trail of thoughts.

Smiling, Stiles looked up to face Edward, “Not everyone doesn’t care about me. There are some and that’s enough for me. You say they don’t care but it’s hard to believe for me. Few hours back, two of my friends actually screamed for me. Tried to help even though they know they’ll get tortured more if they did so. Screamed to be replaced with me, so they could take the huts. We are not even that close. But they know that I’m their friend, that I would do anything for them. They wouldn’t even have bothered to scream, struggle or cry for me if they do not care about me. So, yeah. I don’t believe you. Though, thanks for your concern.” Throughout his talk, Stiles’s voice never wavered and he was damn proud of it.

Edward’s facial expression didn’t give anything away. Although, Stiles thought he secretly was smiling. “You’re something Stiles. I wish I could help you but letting you out of here will cause my family too much of problems.” At this, Stiles deflated visibly. He didn’t want to have hope with Edward but without realizing, he did. However, before Stiles could reply him something flippantly he continued, “I can’t help you alone. I will try to get help. I’m not sure if I could but I’ll try. I hope I won’t be late. Are you sure that your pack will find for you?”

Stiles was over the moon, “Err, yeah. At least Scott will.” _Finally, someone with a heart. _

Edward just nodded, “Eat.”

Obviously there’s no need to tell twice, Stiles ripped the packaging and started eating the energy bars. Even though it was just two energy bars, it was better than nothing in Stiles’s book. Being in constant pain had diverted Stiles from the fact that he was ravenous. Though Stiles had difficulty in eating and nearly chocked himself after his first big bite. His throat was dry and scratchy from all the screaming. His eyes began to water and he started to cough. Edward who was beside Stiles, quickly brought a bottle of water for Stiles, “Easy, easy, Stiles.”

If Stiles thought the two energy bars were better, that’s nothing compared to his first gulp of water after nearly four hours of torture. It was heaven. As if he read Stiles’s mind, Edward mused, “It’s interesting isn’t it, what just little food and water could do for a person in a dire situation. Most people overlook the importance of food and water in their daily lives. They’re too busy chasing their dreams, being lazy or doing meaningless things. They don’t appreciate the food nor the person who made them. Kids these days don’t even touch food that’s not satisfying their taste buds but when I was a kid, I eat whatever food that was available in my home. Doesn’t matter if it tastes awful. All that mattered was…” Edward trailed off, looking far away. His eyes were glassy as if he was trapped in a memory.

“Edward!” Stiles’s voice jolted him from whatever turmoil he was having, “Are you ok? You kind of trailed off after a while.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Edward assured. Edward’s assurance did little to convince Stiles. In curiosity, Stiles voiced his question that had been nagging him at the back of his mind for quite a while, “Err, Edward, you told me that I remind me of your son. Is he a hunter too? Does he know about all this?”

The look that dawned on Edward’s face almost made Stiles to regret his question. Almost being the key word.

“He, um. He did. But he’s not a hunter by heart. Body? Yes. He despised being a hunter for a long time. He was different.” _Different? Different how? _

Before Stiles could clarify anything further, the door to the basement opened. Tiberius and a woman with purple, curly hair tight in a ponytail came through. The woman seemed to be around her early 30s with a skinny face. She gestured a signal using her left hand. Soon, all the hunters in basement began to move out. Stiles looked to his right where Edward had kneeled down beside him a few minutes and found him gone. So did the energy bars wrappers. Stiles assumed he had picked the wrappers up and gone out too.

_Rude. At least he could have given me any signal before moving out. Dear god, he better be back with back up and get me out of here. _

Stiles would not admit out loud but Edward not being here made the situation even worse. Even though, he knew realistically that Edward would not do anything directly to save him, the little time they had spent together made Stiles to trust that man. Edward made Stiles believe that he would not hurt him, thus, making Stiles feel somewhat comfortable around him.

_God, I’m so pathetic. Trusting someone I just met? And actually believing that he would help me? He could be a double agent? A double hunter? Whatever! Great, I’m losing my mind. _

“Missed me?” Tiberius questioned mockingly, “I’m sorry Stiles. Unfortunately, Gerard won’t be joining us today. He had other matters to attend to and left me to deal with you. Worry not, I brought you a new guest. She would do just fine.”

“For the love of God, please stop talking. I’d rather take punches and kicks over your stupid voice any day. It’s so annoying.” Stiles retorted without thinking. _Yep. I’m going to so dead. _

The woman with the curly, purple hair laughed out loud while Tiberius looked weirdly offended, “He’s a talkative one, isn’t he. Cute too. I’m going to enjoy this more than I thought I would.”

“Toldja,” Tiberius told her with a smirk on his face, “He also has a pretty scream. You’ll like him a lot Ava.”

The purple haired woman, _Ava, _Stiles reminded himself, walked towards Stiles and crouched down until she could see him eye-to-eye. Looking at him closely, Stiles could make out her appearance well enough even though it was quite dark around him. She had different eye colors, one in blue and the other in green. A cruel smirk decorated her face. Scars resembling claw marks on her chin, neck and arms indicated her experience with being a hunter. Stiles was beginning to feel uncomfortable as she got even nearer to him.

Now, Stiles has no problem with scars. What made Stiles uncomfortable was the way she moved. Ava moved almost seductively. Almost like a predator. Her eyes kept darting to Stiles’s body features. And when she grabbed Stiles’s thighs without warning, Stiles freaked out. He tried to move from her grip but his efforts were useful. Mainly, because he was too weak to move and every movement caused him massive pain. “Ooooooo, he’s a fighter too,” Ava cackled like a maniac. She then, pushed him onto his back and straddled him, in doing so, it made Stiles scream in pain. His back took the most hits when he was whipped hours prior.

Ava, pinned Stiles to the ground swiftly like he’s nothing and grabbed his chin roughly, “Ty here tells me that you’re being really stubborn. Why is that? Are not tired? Or hungry? Thirsty? I’m pretty sure our throat must hurt like hell after all the screaming you’ve done” she asked in a vicious tone. “What are those mutts giving you until you’re willing to get tortured like this? Money? The promise of a bite? Popularity? Sex?” When Stiles did not answer her questions, he pulled his hair roughly and bit his neck. Stiles screamed in pain, “Stop, you psychopathic bitch.” He tried to push her off but he couldn’t. She was much stronger.

“Oh honey. I’m not gonna stop until you’ve given what I want. So, final chance. Give in now. What breaks the almighty Hale?” She questioned mockingly while adding pressure to the grip she had on Stiles’s hair.

_You can’t break him anymore Ava. He’s already a broken man. A man broken by life. A man who’s now trying to rebuild his life._

Stiles did not voice any of his thoughts. Instead he was settling to reply with an insult when Tiberius spoke up, “Why is there a half empty water bottle here? Who gave him water to drink?”

Stiles looked towards Tiberius and Ava. They were looking pissed.

_Oh, shit!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it. BTW, the italicized words are Stiles's mind voice.
> 
> My tumblr: anything-and-everythingilove


End file.
